Beyond The Northern Skies
by DarkShinRa
Summary: An AU, When an Avalanche mission goes amiss, Seventh Heaven has a ShinRa in it's basement. And an angry Barret to make matters worse. But has Rufus caught the attention of a certain blond spiky haired man? And how does Rufus know this person? Shounen-ai
1. Beauty In You

Beyond The Northern Skies

Disclaimer: This is a AU of FF7. FF7 characters do not belong to me.

Note: And of course, this is a Shounen-ai fic (boy/boy love). 

Consider Yourself Warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~

~

In this soul of mine

Lies a love without sight

For sight cannot see

For sight cannot judge

For sight cannot guide me to the one I love

Only the feeling inside my lonely heart

Can guide me to where ever you are

Chapter One

Beauty in you

He was beautiful. Beautiful in many ways, from the way he walked to the way he talked, from the way stood from the flawless beauty he held. There was really no way to describe such a beautiful creature as he, no way to put him in the center of the most crowded places in the world and not stand out. To be such a beautiful child and be in so much pain was unfair. How can the world be so cruel to grant him such a life? To live with the father that never cared, the mother that would always look away. To belong in a society that would always see them as evil and corrupted. Yes, he was a ShinRa, a good one at that, he could put up a cold front whenever he wanted to, he could be cruel to whomever he wanted to. 

But that was all a fake and he himself knew it. To be someone he wasn't in everyone's eyes. To be the perfect, coldest ShinRa son there ever will be. It was all in the ShinRa Family Manual if there ever was one. 'No one seen him cry or bleed' oh yes, he has bled, so many times before. How many times had he cried himself to sleep? To be someone he could not recognize as himself. Pretend not to care about the world just about one's self to keep the old man content. He wanted escape. He wanted to run away and never look back, never look back to the place he never wanted to belong in, a family he never wanted to be part of. But he had stayed and had regretted it many times after. He regretted it even more when he started to suspect that they were putting 'Things' on his meals, on his drinks. 'Things' that were making him sick at times, too weak to even get out of bed on other times. But they had denied it all. He suspected it was his father's doings, at least his orders at that. But he had stayed, he no longer wanted to escape, no longer wanted to run away. It seemed he no longer had the strength for it, or else it was the fear of being haunt down by none other than the Turks and returned back to his 'Home'. And things would get worse from there. Much worse.

His father lived for his company. He cared only for his company, only for his billions of gils, for his reactors, for ShinRa cabinet, consisting of his executives. He only cared for them for they brought him gils. And gils was the old man's life. Not his family, not his boy. Not his beautiful boy.

And so the boy was happy when the first reactor blew up. Or at least, was blown up, by terrorists to be exact. The rebels that his father helped create, the rebels that were a product of his father's selfishness and power. He pretended to care, just like he always pretends to care about the company. But inside, he was happy, he was laughing, and he liked it.

It was then that he saw a picture of him, piled up with the other photographs of the rebels involved in the attacks, the ones who called themselves Avalanche. Glowing blue eyes that could only be from SOLDIER training. Spiky blond hair that stood up in what seemed in all directions. He was beautiful, just like him. And went by the name Cloud Strife. He made a copy of it and kept it for himself. "Just in case the original got lost and the officials need another copy" the excuse he made himself belief in. 

Even now, sitting down on the corner of the bed, staring at the photograph, all he could do was smile. A simple emotion he would never do in front of others. He quickly hid it in between the mattress, as there was a knock on his bedroom door. He stood gracefully to his full height and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Who is it? And what do you want?"

"It's only me young sir, I've come to deliver your dinner"

The voice from behind the door was tired, sounded more irritated than tired though.

"I'm not hungry right now, now go away"

When he was sure the servant was no longer present near his bedroom, he sat back down with a sigh. He ran his hand through his soft hair and gritted his teeth as he brought down a hand to his chest. The chest pains came more often now. He had developed a heart condition unexpectedly. The reason, he didn't question it. He knew where it had come from, or better, what was causing it. But the pains were bad. At least the medications he was taking helped. The pain passed, leaving him out of breath. Soon he found himself shaking and taking deep gulps of air to breathe.

Minutes later he reached for the picture and laid down holding it close.

"I was thinking... maybe we could meet one day?"

He looked at the picture as if waiting for an answer.

"What would it feel like… to get to know you… at least a... little?"

Would you understand my pain?

Would you see right through me?

Would you hold me as tight as you can?

Will you always love me?

Do you want me to tell you I would understand?

Do you want me to say I would see right through you?

Do you want me to say that I will hold you tight as tight as I can?

Do you want me to say that I will always love you?

Because I will say anything to you, anything you ask me to

But I want you to know, that I will make it true

Rufus ShinRa closed his eyes that night, and the moon cried, not from sorrow, but from defeat, for the boy was beautiful indeed far more beautiful that she.

Author's note: Well, I hope you all like it. It suddenly came as an idea. They're be more chapters, I'm planning to make this a LONG story. And yes, it's a Cloud and Rufus fanfic. And ok ok.. I will stop the poetry.. lol.. I hope it wasn't that bad. Please leave reviews! Any criticisms or nice things you haveta say, say it now.. please.. 


	2. The Shoot Down in Wall Market

Beyond The Northern Skies

Disclaimers: This is a AU FF7 fanfic. FF7 characters do not belong to me.

Author's note: This is a shounen-ai fic. As previously mentioned.. You've been warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How on earth did I get myself into this mess?"

The young blond man passed by sector 3, wanting to take a walk to think things through. Barrett had just finished the plans for the next reactor bombing. He had to admit, the big guy had brains. As soon as he got the money from this mission, he would leave, no matter how much Tifa begged him to stay. 'And what makes her think she has the right to ask me to stay? It's not like we were close back then. And besides…' he stopped in front of a weapon shop. 'Besides… I hate Midgar' He had wanted to buy new accessories for the next week's big mission, but decided to leave it for tomorrow, and he kept on walking. 'I don't really have to do this. I can just walk away, walk away from this mission… and walk away from her…' But he needed the money Barrett was offering. 

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking for, but suddenly found himself back at the Seventh Heaven. He sighed in defeat and walked inside. The bar was full with clients, the place suddenly too crowded and noisy for him. He passed Tifa as she passed by with a tray full of alcoholic beverages and she smiled up at him. With no way to go down to the basement at the time, he walked up the small flight of stairs and into Wedge and Biggs' room. He laid down on the room's sofa and closed his eyes, blocking all the noise from downstairs, wanting to rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why do I have to go?"

President ShinRa growled for the hundredth time that morning.

"Because you're the Vice President of this company and because I damn well say so!"

Rufus sat heavily on his chair. And ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't like to go down there"

"You have no other choice, We can't refuse Don Corneo's invitation, and I you have to be there. Today at 6, be ready at 5. I want to get this over with as soon as possible"

"Yes sir"

President ShinRa walked out of Rufus' office slamming the door behind him. Rufus sighed and sagged into the cushion of the chair. He disliked the underground sectors. They made him feel as uncomfortable as being where he was right now. He looked at his watch. Thinking it was much too early to be getting prepared, he decided to retire to his quarters and get some more sleep. God only knew, he was tired. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wall Market wasn't one of his favorite places to be at. The corners all full with people willing to sell their bodies for whatever pity of gil. Non stop shoppers, full time workers hurrying to get somewhere. The news came an hour ago that the Presidential family were attending a dinner at Don Corneo's Mansion. 

The Town people were preparing for the welcoming of the President. They were all standing on the sidewalks with banners glorifying ShinRa as their Life. Cloud could see Jesse from across the plaza, very well disguised as a poor slum girl, begging in a corner for gil. Tifa close to her as a Prostitute ready to take anyone for a ride. Barrett, Biggs and Wedge playing cards on the city sidewalk with other citizens. And Cloud, was leaning against the wall, acting like a tough street kid with no life of his own, with shades covering his eyes even though the slums didn't have the sun. The goal was to get to the president, and kill. The president and vice president were to walk through the sector's streets. Surrounded by heavy guards, Turks and SOLDIERS. Nothing he couldn't take care of. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rufus could see Scarlet talking with his father as they stepped out of the limo in front of Wall Market's entry. He looked around to the crowd of people that were obviously waiting their arrival. Tseng walked to his side and placed a hand oh his shoulder.

"Stay between me and Reno, in front of Rude and behind your father. We're here so you won't need to worry about keeping your eyes open. Just act as if this is a walk through the beach."

Rufus looked at Tseng with annoyance.

"And I suppose you'll stop every bullet that comes my way?"

"I will… If I have to"

They all started walking through the streets of Wall Market. People were applauding, yelling for the success of ShinRa. Happy for what ShinRa has given to them. 'They are fools, to think that ShinRa has given them anything.' Rufus almost laughed. 'How can people be so blind?' He walked with indifference. Not waving like a fool like his father was doing. Not smiling like his mother. 

And he didn't see it coming, didn't see the second people were throwing themselves to the ground at the sounds of gun fire. A second people were cheering, the next, they were screaming out of fear. He didn't even realize he was under a heavy weight until he saw Tseng on top of him. Shouting orders to everyone. Asking him if he was alright. But he was too shock to answer, and Tseng's weight was making it hard to breathe, he turned his head to the side and only saw the face of chaos that has fallen on them. Everything was happening in slow motion, no sound at all… just chaos. He felt someone put a hand on the side of his face and slowly turn his face to look into Tseng's concerned eyes. He tried to speak, but no voice came to him. No air went into him. 

"Tseng…n't… breathe…"

He wasn't sure if Tseng heard him or not, but he felt the weight lift up, looked up as Tseng pointed his gun somewhere and shoot, he tried breathe again, but failed. He gasped as Tseng's body crumbled to the ground next to him. His vision was beginning to blur. He heard a distant tire screech as a car left the site. But he didn't have time to register it all. And suddenly felt a shadow fall over him and a blurry figure closing in on his face. And he gasped as he recognized the deepest glowing sapphire eyes he has ever seen. He reached for the face.

"Cloud…"

His hand went limp and fell back to his side, as he felt the darkness closing in. And for ones, he wasn't afraid of the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note.. Well this Is the second part. I hope ya like it. I know its an odd way to make them meet and all. But I sweat it'll get better!

Please review


	3. What then?

Beyond the Northern Skies

Disclaimer: This is a AU FF7 fanfic. FF7 characters do not belong to me.

Notes: This is a shounen-ai fic. As previously mentioned.. You've been warned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is ridiculous!"

"Barrett, calm down.. This isn't helping at all"

"Like hell it isn't, and neither is having that spoiled brat in here, we should have killed him right then and there!"

"Barrett…"

"It's ok Tifa…"

Cloud sighed from where he was sitting. Tifa stopped pacing and looked from Barrett to Cloud.

"But Cloud…"

"He wont listen"

Barrett growled and went up to Cloud.

"This is all your fault rat, I knew from the start you still were holding on to ShinRa."

"That's the past Barrett. And I'm not holding on to ShinRa, I just…"

Tifa and Barrett waited for him to finish what he was going to say. Right after the failed assassination, Cloud had brought in Rufus ShinRa to their hiding. They wanted answers.

"You're nothing but a traitor!"

"He said my name alright?! He somehow knows me"

"You're a crazy fuck you bastard! You have a ShinRa under our roof, and worse, ShinRa security might be looking for him right this second. They will find us, and we'll be surrounded by guards and a whole bunch of bullets in our heads!"

"They left him behind"

"Who cares!"

Suddenly, Jesse walked into the room. And the three of them waited for her to say something.

"He'll be fine. He doesn't have a scratch on him"

Tifa sighed and went into the room Jesse had come out from. Barrett looked confused.

"Then how come he's been out cold for the last 5 hours?"

"I don't know… but he doesn't seem to be in danger… physically."

"Yet…"

Cloud narrowed his eyes at Barrett.

"What?! You think we can keep him here, and if we let him out, he'll lead the ShinRa to us, it's better to get rid of him before things get ugly. That was our goal tonight wasn't it? To get rid of the damn ShinRa?"

"He knows me…"

"He knows every damn criminal out here Cloud, he has pictures of the most wanted! That's how he knows you damn it!"

"But the way he… you wouldn't understand…"

"You damn right I wouldn't understand, and I wouldn't want to understand why you would help our enemy"

Jesse shook her head and walked away.

"I just don't understand why you would change your mind from one day to another… just like that… jus a couple of hours ago you were willing to finish them."

"I don't know… maybe he was someone I knew from the past…"

"Right…"

"Look, I know my head is not straight at this moment but…"

"Listen kid, let me tell you something… You stab us in the back and I swear I will rip you apart. And remember this… I'll get rid of the brat if you don't. And if I have to get rid of you to get rid of him, I'll gladly do it."

Barrett walked away and exited the Seventh Heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt restraint. Something was holding him down and he couldn't move. He started to panic. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy. He realized his bed wasn't as soft as it always was, unless he wasn't resting on his bed. Suddenly the memories of hours before came to him. There had been a shooting, he had seen Tseng's body crumble to the ground next to him. He had heard the car drive away… with his father? Or was his father dead as well? Was he dead too? But then he had seen some kind of illusion. Must've been one, because he somehow saw him looking down at him. HIM, Cloud and he had reached out, but couldn't remember what had happened after. Then the voices came, in whispers, more like women whispers. He tried to open his eyes again but failed. He felt a hand on his forehead, almost comforting. He heard a knock on a door and the hand went away, and then more whispers, someone else must've joined, but this one wasn't one of a woman. 

"Is he awake yet?"

"He's coming around."

"…What are you doing?"

The woman's voice was full of curiosity.

"Nothing…"

And the man's answer was too innocent. The he felt someone take his hand and squeezed it a little. His hand automatically responded by squeezing back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Decisions

Beyond The Northern Skies

Disclaimer: This is a AU of FF7. FF7 characters do not belong to me.

Note: And of course, this is a Shounen-ai fic (boy/boy love). 

Consider Yourself Warned.

Chapter 4

            Decisions

            Cloud held his breath as he saw Rufus' eyes flutter, trying to open them. He couldn't help but smile when those blue eyes finally focused on him.

"Hey there…"

He didn't get any response from the blond that was lying on the bed.

"Um… you probably want to know where you are right now huh?"

Rufus took a minute before he slowly nodded.

"Well, you're safe…" 'For now' he told himself thinking about how furious Barrett was earlier.

"And…"

"Are you going to kill me?"

Cloud blinked at Rufus, slightly confused. 

"Of course not…" 'Not by me'.

They stared at each other for what seemed like the longest of years. Cloud realized he still held Rufus hand in his, though he didn't bother to let them go. He looked back at Rufus and cleared his throat.

"Listen, um… vice president"

"Rufus…"

Cloud smiled despite himself.

"Rufus… there was a little… accident… and things happened…"

"My father…?"

"He…got away… I mean… he's alive if that's your concern, he probably thought you were dead and that's why he left… leaving you behind."

Rufus turned his head away and closed his eyes and sighed. Cloud noticed how beautiful the young man really was.

"…Yeah…I bet he thought so"

"For a reason you passed out…are you feeling alright?"

The question came out quickly and his voice filled with concern.

"I am well…"

There was an awkward silence afterwards and Cloud decided that right then it was a good time to ask questions.

"How… how do you know my name?"

Rufus seemed confused by the question and Cloud felt the need to explain.

"Before you blacked out… you called out my name. I… do you know me?"

Rufus shook his head.

"Then…?"

"I… don't know…"

"So you don't know me?"

"No…" 'But I can get to know you if you let me'

Cloud felt disappointed. Rufus could still feel Cloud's warm hand holding his and he unconsciously have it a little squeeze. Their eyes met again and Rufus found himself unable to look away. Those eyes seemed to call out to him. That flawless face was so endearing he wanted to touch the face. 

Cloud found himself in the same situation. A voice in the back of his mind was telling him not to let go. He could see sadness in those blue eyes, sadness that made his heart break. He suddenly wanted to make that sadness go away. Fill those eyes with happiness, joy and laughter.

A sudden fear ran across Rufus face and Cloud noticed it.

"What are you going to do with me if you're not going to kill me?"

Cloud raised himself from the chair he had been sitting on letting go of Rufus' hand.

"You should get some rest…Rufus"

"You haven't answered my question"

Cloud ignored him and walked out of the room, leaving Rufus alone with his unanswered question.

"I don't know what to do Tifa…"

Tifa had just finished putting the closing sign at the door of the bar when she turned to look at Cloud who was sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"I don't know either Cloud, but Barrett's right, we can't let him go back, he will lead the ShinRa to us."

"He doesn't know where this place is"

Tifa sighed as she sat down next to him.

"You should've left him there…It was a bad idea bringing him here."

"But… I thought…"

"I know Cloud, but we can't let him go…"

Cloud sighed in defeat, she was right; he couldn't risk their lives trying to get Rufus back up the plate.

"And we can't keep him with us either"

Cloud's head snapped up and looked at her with angry eyes.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Barrett is right Cloud, he will only make this more difficult and…"

Cloud stood up angrily, glaring at her.

"How could you even insinuate… how…?"

"Cloud…"

"No… I am not going to kill him!"

Suddenly he heard Barrett's deep voice from behind him.

"You don't have to do a damn thing… just leave it up to me"

"No! You're not going to touch him!"

"Look you spiky headed freak, I said before that if I have to get through you to get to him I will damn well do so…"

Cloud took a moment to breathe, he took a deep breath in and smirked, facing Barrett. He opened his arms challenging Barrett.

"I am right here Barrett"

Author's note:

I know it took me a while to update but I've been so busy lately. I hope you all like this chapter.


	5. Dream?

Beyond The Northern Skies Disclaimer: This is a AU of FF7. FF7 characters do not belong to me.  
Note: And of course, this is a Shounen-ai fic (boy/boy love.  
Consider Yourself Warned.  
  
Escape  
  
Cloud had never felt so confused before. He didn't understand why he was standing up for a ShinRa, didn't understant the feeling, the need to protect him. Was it the look in his eyes? He knew the ShinRa were evil, but he got the impression that Rufus was very naive. His mind was trying to figure out why was it that he felt this way, especially for someone who he didn't know as Barrett was pointing his Gun arm at him.  
  
Cloud heard Tifa's voice, begging Barrett to reconsider, but her voice was distant to him, so far away. The only voice that was clear in his mind was of Rufus. The fear and pain he heard in them, asking him if he was going to kill him.  
  
"Barrett, please... this is crazy. It doesn't have to come to this!"  
  
"Tifa, this bastard is going to get us executed, I won't allow that to happen, not to us who have fought so hard for all these years!"  
  
The blond sighed deeply, coming to a conclusion. He put his hands up as a sign of peace.  
  
"Barrett... He doesn't have to go back, and he doesn't have to stay either"  
  
"What are you talking about ShinRa?!"  
  
Cloud ignored that comment.  
  
"I can take him away from here... away from this base... the Turks won't ever find him here, and I won't let him tell on us, just please... just give me a chance to get him far away from this place"  
  
"Fuck you! you will take him, pretending that you are taking him away from Midgar, but you'll take him right to headquaters, and give us in!"  
  
Tifa didn't think she heard right.  
  
"Cloud... what are you saying?"  
  
"I'll get rid of him... but my own way"  
  
"Where are you taking him to?"  
  
"C'mon Tifa, does it really matter? And what the hell are you so worry about Barrett, if you go down, I'll go down too!"  
  
"For the rescue of the vice-president, they'll let you free and clean... who knows, they might give you your old job back"  
  
Cloud sighed heavily. There was no way to get Barrett to see reason. He would get Rufus away from Midgar. If they left him behind, that meant they thought that he was dead. So it won't be so difficult, but they are looking for the body. That's all they are going to be looking for.  
  
"I could end everything right here and now you know? you won't have to worry, you won't feel much pain... although I can't say the same thing for ShinRa boy"  
  
"Listen here Barrett... and listen good. You can empty your ammo on me, but remember... I'm a SOLDIER, and SOLDIERs don't die easily, your pathetic weapon won't do much damage on me. By the time you finish shooting, I'll be at you, and you won't even feel my blade as it separates your head from your body"  
  
Barrett growled, and Tifa had to hold him back.  
  
"Is that a threat you ShinRa fuck?! you think you can threatened me?! you're nothing but a low life... yeah, that's what you are..."  
  
But no matter what Barrett threw at the blond, he knew that Cloud was right. He sighed and made to turn away.  
  
"You do that Cloud, take the boy and get the fuck out of here. But remember... If anything happens, I'll personally hunt you down and make sure my bullets will be enough to keep you down..."  
  
Barrett looked at Tifa and shook his head, and slowly made his way out of the bar. Tifa's gaze turned to Cloud, speechless from his decision.  
  
"Cloud... does that mean that you're leaving me?"  
  
Her voice contained a bit of sorrow, and concern.  
  
"Yes, that would be a wise decision now"  
  
"You were able to avoid all this chaos Cloud... If you had only left him behind, or let Barrett do his job..."  
  
He felt anger inside him. At what she was proposing. It was absurd.  
  
"And do what Tifa?! Kill him? Look... I don't care, alright?"  
  
He walked away, leaving Tifa with a silent plee.  
  
"Cloud... I need you here"  
  
It was but a whisper, a whisper that was too low to be heard.  
  
Cloud entered the room where Rufus was being kept. He closed the door behind him, carefully as not to wake him up if he was asleep. He walked up to the bed and sighed. 'He's asleep'. Cloud took the time to take a better look at Rufus. An image of an angel came formed in his mind, and he smiled. Rufus was beautiful, never had he seen someone as beautiful. He suddenly came aware of a pair of blue eyes that stared up at him. There was something about that gaze... and he couldn't put a finger on it.  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
He received a nod for his answer. Rufus tried to sit up, but Cloud gently pushed him back down onto the bed.  
  
"We need to talk..."  
  
Talk? What in the world would he have to say to me? Rufus realized that he probably was going to get killed. Was he here again to ask him his last wishes?  
  
"You're going to kill me aren't you?"  
  
Cloud sighed, and regretted it a second later as he saw the fear in Rufus eyes.  
  
"Alright... doesn't matter, I've never been afraid to die"  
  
His expression didn't give him away, the truth was that just like everybody else, he was terrified of death. He should've know it would come to this. He wondered why nobody has found him yet, but he killed that though immediatly after, knowing his father, he probably doesn't even notice him missing.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, nobody's going to kill you"  
  
Rufus stared hard at Cloud, not sure if he really heard sadness in his voice.  
  
"Then..."  
  
"But you can't stay here either"  
  
"You're taking me back to my father?"  
  
The panic was too obvious to be missed. Rufus thought quickly, he had to do something. He didn't want to go back 'home'.  
  
"Listen, Cloud... I thank you for your help, but um... you see..."  
  
He didn't know what to say, and he was glad when Cloud interrupted him.  
  
"No, I'm not taking you back to your father... I don't think that'll be very smart, considering, that we have kidnapped you..."  
  
Rufus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Cloud was looking at him suspeciously.  
  
"Well... If not going to kill me, nor can I stay here, nor are you taking me back home... then, what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"I'm taking you away from Midgar?"  
  
There hasn't been many times where Rufus was left speechless. He didn't think that there were many things that would surprise him. But the blond in front of him had managed to do both things. Cloud taking him away? It certainly seemed he was still sleeping. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Cloud not knowing what was happening, panicked and got closer to the blond, to see if he was alright, touching his forehead just in case.  
  
"Rufus? Rufus are you alright?"  
  
Cloud placed his hand on the side of Rufus' face to make him look at him.  
  
"Rufus?"  
  
Rufus sighed, still with his eyes closed.  
  
"It's alright Cloud, I just need to wake up from this unexpected dream"  
  
Cloud looked at him with confusion, not knowing what Rufus meant. He sighed in relieve nonetheless. Glad that Rufus was alright. Cloud took the strands of hair that was obscuring Rufus face, and gently pushed them behind the blond's ear. He smiled to himself, not understanding this feeling, but liking it either way, and he slowly made his way to the door. 


End file.
